The Sidekick Never Gets the Girl
by Nova-Janna
Summary: Tucker is pining away...Bad things happen when you pine away. A songfic to The Geeks Get the Girls. Read the story if this doesn't tell you all you need to know. Implied Sexuality


**Disclaimer: I'm writing fanfiction. Do you _think _I own these characters?**

**A/N: Songs are a wonderful source of inspiration. I love the song in this fic. If you want the band or anything, ask me in a review. **

I've always been the geek. Danny always seems to be _that_ close to being popular, even though they call him a geek. Seriously. All he needs to do is something majorly cool one day, and he's in. Theoretically, I should be able to do the same. But I'm Tucker Foley. I'm doomed to be Danny Fenton's best friend, to hold the thermos, and to pine away after the girl he's going to get. And I'm not talking about Paulina.

Everyone, even the popular people, know that Danny and Sam are meant for each other. Heck, even I know it. But I don't want to, you see. I like Sam so much, and I don't take her of granted like Danny does occasionally. I think she knows it too; not that I pine after her, but that Danny takes her for granted. Somehow, it manages to be part of his 'charm.'

I'd like to feed you some line about her being my Goddess or something, but that's not it.

I've liked Sam since our first year of high school, which was the year her feelings for Danny became evident. Funny how life works that way, huh? We're graduating soon, and guess who looks old enough and is depressed enough to end up at a bar? Oh yeah. That side kick guy.

Bars are nice, really. This one isn't too bad, not too shady. This will be the second time I've been drunk. The first time was tenth grade. Sam, Danny and I had a sleepover. And yes, we managed to convince our parents. And no, nothing happened. We got drunk off the stuff in Sam's house, tiny little bottles of expensive alcohol that probably wasn't worth it.

That time, getting drunk was fun. That's the only thing I can think of as my head hits the bar. And I wonder if anyone will even notice….

_Another Friday night, to get the feeling right  
At the bar when he sees her coming over  
What you gonna do, if she walks up to you  
Tongue tied better get yourself together_

Sam's is walking towards me. Definitely not a good thing. She'll berate me, see, since I'm seriously drunk. I slide the glass away from me, towards that other lonely guy. Maybe, just maybe, she'll believe it's his. No such luck.

"Tucker, have you been drinking?" She demands so much of me, my Sam.

"No. Of course not Sam. Getting drunk is bad." Maybe I could have convinced her if my words hadn't slurred. And I hadn't giggled to punctuate the sentence.

"C'mon Tucker. You are definitely smarter than that."

"Yeah…" I'm sleepy. Which is to be expected I suppose. I hope Sam won't notice if I stare at her….

"Why are you staring at me?"

_Pound another drink, to give him time to think  
What's your sign hey I think you know a friend of mine  
All the stupid lines, that he had ever heard  
Wouldn't come to mind he couldn't say a word_

"Hey Sam?"

"Yes Tucker?" She's using her patient voice. I'm thankful for that, at least.

"What's your sign?"

"Tucker! That is the stupidest thing you've ever said, and that's saying something."

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Tucker! Seriously. This is pathetic. You should so not be using lame pick up lines on me. Especially not now."

What's that supposed to mean? That's what I ask myself. And then I let all the horrible possibilities float through my mind. And believe me, there are a lot of them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I say.

"Danny and I-"

"Are an item?"

"Yeah." She looks back at me as she weaves her way through the crowd, looking apprehensive and hopeful, as if waiting for my approval.

"Great! I've always known that-"

"Cut the crap Tucker. You were coming on to me a few seconds ago-"

"I was drunk!"

Even though I can only see the back of her head, I know she's rolling her eyes. "And now you're suddenly sober?"

"Something like that."

_She turns and walks away, where did he go wrong?  
But waiting by the car, she says what took you so long_

Sam disappears in the crowd before I can think. My first instinct is to slump down in the middle of the dance floor, and hope someone moves me. But the more logical, real-Tucker part of my mind makes me drag my feet and keep walking.

I figure I can get out to my car and sit in the drafty heap of metal. That should do it, probably. Eventually, I'll drive home, get a lecture, and fall into bed. Typical, right?

But Sam's there. "What is with you tonight?" She demands heatedly, holding open the passenger side door to her BMW or other fancy European car.

I hear my car weeping in its corner, rusted paint becoming even more rusted as the head lights turn to tears and- Okay. I've really lost it.

"What?" I ask groggily as I fall into the car. Sam slams the door and crosses to the other side, shaking her head.

"What. Is. With. You?" She doesn't seem to mind that she's repeating herself. I don't know if that's good or bad, but the logical part of my mind is slowly stopping.

"A few beers, I think."

"Other than that, genius."

"I dunno….Stuff I guess."

"Like what Tucker? I'm your friend."

"But Danny's your boyfriend."

She shoots me a glance. Hopefully I can blame all these ramblings on the alcohol later.

"Do you have a point?"

"Uh…."

"Tucker?"

"You're the smart one."

She sighs. Probably not a good thing. "No, you're the smart one. That's irrelevant."

We're at my house now. So I do what any guy would do. I get out of the car. Wait! There's more. I say "Do you want to come in?"

She looks at me, looks at the empty space on her dashboard, back at me, and then at the clock. "Sure."

_Tonight tonight, he's gonna get it right  
Even losers can get lucky sometimes  
All the freaks go on a winning streak  
In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls_

Mom and Dad aren't home. So I'm leading the way to the kitchen, even though Sam knows my house almost as well as I do. I'm pouring us drinks; no more alcohol, just juice.

She's staring at everything, pretending to be interested. Acting like she's never been in here before. I wonder why?

"Tucker…"

"Uh?"

"I'll take that as an affirmative. Danny says he loves me."

"Ok…."

"But…."

"But what Sam?"

"I dunno about him Tucker. He's so easily sidetracked and I just know bad things will happen."

"Bad things?"

"Tucker!"

"Sorry."

"I just- I don't know. I just don't know."

"You don't really trust him, do you?"

"I guess that's part of it. It's hard to explain."

"Want some more juice?"

"Is it spiked?"

Now she's depressed enough to join my ranks. All is well in the world. Except for the loving-Danny thing. Maybe that's her evil twin. Or her good twin, whichever way you'd like to look at it.

_The very next day, he guessed she ran away  
The one and only in his bed so lonely  
But she comes walking in, with coffee and a grin  
Crazy as it seems, it wasn't just a dream_

Good thing Mom and Dad didn't show up during the night. Good thing Danny didn't call Sam's cell. Good thing I was drunk, or I know I would have stopped myself.

Bad thing that she's disappeared. I mean, it was nice. I love Sam. Sam loves Danny. Danny thinks he loves Sam. And the sidekick never gets the girl; everyone knows that.

Add a little beer to the mix, though, and things might just turn out differently. Something tells me that if I call Danny's right now, Sam might pick up. Maybe she's gone toconfess, and apologize. After that, I can't tell if Danny will forgive her, or hate both of us.

And if he forgives her, I wallow away in self pity. OK, so 2 out of 3 win. That could work. But if he doesn't, then Danny is happy, I'm happy, and Sam is what? Depressed, probably. And then happy to be with just me? Or maybe I'm depressed since she's depressed, and so only 1 of of 3 is successful in that scenario.

Or we're all depressed, 'cause Danny's thinking of the two of us being together and Sam's thinking about the two of them, and I'm thinking about them thinking about each other.

And-

"Tucker. I come baring coffee."

I splutter. I gape. I choke on the coffee she is forcing into my mouth.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Tucker. Please tell me I don't have to become a cliché."

"Huh?"

"Don't you remember last night?"

"But…..You're supposed to be with Danny."

She frowns. She fidgets. She takes a sip of coffee.

"Danny was with what's-her-face."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"You two are so perfect for each other!"

"What?"

"You both cheated in each other." I explain, though to me it sounds pathetically horrible saying it out loud. She looks straight at me when she answers.

"I was drunk. What's his excuse?"

_Last night he finally got it right  
Even losers can get lucky sometimes  
All the freaks go on a winning streak  
Shout it all around the world cause the geeks get the girls_

**A/N: Yes, Sam and Danny will end with each other. But I wanted this one to start out angsty and have a happy ending. Sorry if you hate the pairing…Review anyways. **


End file.
